El águila, el lobo y el oso
by Beta-face Avenger
Summary: ¡Comienza la cuenta! Ya han pasado veinte años desde que la aventura de Arno y Connor empezó, es hora de enfrentar la prueba máxima. Los errores no están permitidos. Van a tener que superar sus límites para enfrentarse al último maestro templario. ¿Estará


Capítulo 1: Los dos maestros

…

 _-¿No puedo ir contigo, padre?-Preguntó el niño._

 _-Valor, hijo mío.-Contestó el hombre con serenidad mientras sacaba un reloj de bolsillo .-Tú espera aquí. Estaré de vuelta en cuanto esta manecilla se encuentre arriba._

 _-¡Eso es mucho!-Dijo el niño con un gesto de molestia._

 _-No es tanto. Cuando vuelva veremos los fuegos artificiales.-El padre se empezó a retirar para dejar a su hijo en aquel pasillo.-Y Arno…Nada de "explorar", ¿mm?_

 _-Sí, padre._

 _-¡Arno!-Gritó la muchacha al ver a su amado bajo un montón de escombros._

 _-¡Elise, ayúdame!_

 _-¡Se está escapando!-Exclamó la templaria mientras que Germain se reincorporaba._

 _-Eh…casi me he soltado._

 _-Puedo hacerlo.-Dijo Elise demostrando que ya había tomado una decisión._

 _-¡No puedes!¡Tú sola no!¡Espérame!_

 _Elise dio un par de vistazos a sus dos opciones para luego llevar a cabo el siguiente ataque._

 _-Lo siento…_

 _-¡Elise!_

…

El castaño se despertó de aquella terrible pesadilla para volver a encontrarse en aquella habitación que le habían dado en esa taberna de Boston. Un año. Había pasado ya un año desde que la perdió. Desde que perdió a su preciosa Elise a manos de ese maldito de Germain. Los malditos templarios ya habían desaparecido, al menos de Francia, pero hasta donde él sabía el último asesino francés era él. Y ahí estaba, en el otro lado del charco para realizar una última tarea. Elise había muerto y ya había sido vengada, pero Arno no podía decir lo mismo de su padre. Ahora que lo pensaba, recordaba muy pocas cosas de él. Recordaba cómo le frotaba el pelo, la forma de la que le abrazaba…el momento en el que le prometió que se quedaría ahí y no lo hizo. Ya habían pasado dos décadas de eso, y el fantasma de su padre le atormentaba tanto como el de Elise. Cuando era pequeño se prometió así mismo que encontraría a aquel sujeto, incluso empezó a recolectar datos cuando tenía dieciséis. Pero fue inútil, nada vio nada ni nadie más murió así que eso quitaba de la lista a la hermandad. Lo único que pudo descubrir es que ese mismo día tuvo lugar la visita del embajador Benjamin Franklin a Versalles y que al parecer ese hombre vino con un invitado. Atando unos cuantos cabos sueltos y rebuscando un poco en la historia pudo hallar la respuesta a la pregunta que le llevaba atormentando desde hacía ya tanto tiempo. Shay Cormac. El que fue en su día un asesino, quien fue un amigo y un hermano. Había oído historias suyas , de cómo mató al gran maestro Adewale y derrotó al mentor Aquiles, sin contar que acabó con los cuatro maestros principales. A él esa lucha ya no le importaba, pero si es verdad que ese hombre era tan bueno como decían, el asesinarlo no sería una tarea que pudiera realizar él solo. Hace poco tiempo encontró la historia de un asesino que venció a los templarios en el Caribe, quién su hijo se hizo templario y le traicionó, pero al parecer ese hombre había tenido un hijo. El siguiente mentor de las colonias, Connor Kenway.

Conocía toda su historia, sabía que su padre fue en su día un templario y que sin saberlo conspiró para acabar con Edward. Que cuando era pequeño su aldea fue quemada por el que él creía que era un templario pero al final resultó ser nada más y nada menos que el hombre al que él estaba ayudando, el presidente de Estados Unidos. Estaba claro que la vida de ese mestizo no había sido fácil, por eso necesitaba su ayuda.

Los pensamientos del asesino fueron interrumpidos por la abertura de la puerta.

-¿Se encuentra bien, maestro?

-Estoy bien León, solo algo aturdido, mejor vuelve.

El muchacho español obedeció a su mentor y le volvió a dejar solo. A Arno le pareció una buena idea el coger a León como discípulo, le recordaba mucho a él. Un chico sin nada que quería cambiar el mundo pero que ni si quiera sabía quién era.

El día siguiente transcurrió con bastante normalidad, Arno y León llegaron a la frontera al mediodía. Arno llevaba su atuendo de Raider y en el costado su pistola de guillotina, en verdad le encantaba esa arma. El carruaje que alquiló no era muy bueno si lo que querías hacer era montar una caravana pero era perfecto para la tarea que tenían entre manos. Al llegar a la hacienda pudieron ver que había viviendas en las que vivían una serie de familias, incluso vió a algún encapuchado entre la multitud. En verdad ese sitio estaba recuperando el esplendor que tuvo hace décadas.

Cuando el asesino y su iniciado llegaron a la casa, una mujer con rasgos afroamericanos y que no debía superar los treinta años les recibió. Esa mujer llevaba el clásico atuendo de asesina de Nueva Orleans. Era ella. Era Aveline de Grandpre, la maestra asesina que acabó con el dominio templario en su región.

-Buenos días _madame,_ vengo a ver al mentor. Mi nombre es Arno Victor Dorian.

- _Oui_ , mi esposo está en la casa, entrad.-Contestó la mujer.

Arno fue conducido a través de la casa hasta que llegó al salón principal en donde estaba un hombre que tenía cuarenta años recién cumplidos pero seguía aparentando treinta, vestido con un atuendo asesino blanco y azul y armado con un tomahak, una espada, dos pistolas y un arco con diez flechas en la alhambra.

Los dos asesinos se miraron fijamente el uno al otro. Ninguno dijo nada, lo único que hicieron fue sentarse en los sillones que había cerca y seguir contemplándose.

-Arno Dorian.-Dijo el mestizo.

-Connor Kenway.-Dijo el francés.-Tengo que admitir que te creía más alto.

-Y creía que para hablar con un mentor traerías mejores ropas que las que llevas, aunque ya no eres un asesino. ¿Verdad?

-No estoy muy seguro de eso.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-Preguntó el mentor con interés.

-Volví a París para reencontrarme con mis maestros, pero los encontré a todos muertos. Al parecer los revolucionarios les encontraron y creyeron que eran unos patriotas. Nadie se salvo.

El mentor de la hermandad de América esperó un poco antes que responder.

-Eso significa que estoy hablando con lo último que queda de la hermandad de Francia, ¿no es así?

-Eso no depende de mí.-Contestó el francés.

-Mi mentor Aquiles les pidió ayuda a tus maestros cuando la hermandad previa fue destruida, y ellos hicieron oídos sordos. Hubo un tiempo en el que yo te hubiera echado a golpes de estas tierras, Dorian.-Dijo Connor.

-Y hubo un tiempo en el que yo hubiera respondido con mi terqueza.

-Pero está claro que somos hombre más sabios que esos.

-Y también está claro que somos más viejos.

Los dos asesinos se dedicaron una sonrisa mutua antes de ir a la verdadera razón de aquella reunión .

-¿Lo has encontrado verdad?-Preguntó el mestizo.

-Está confirmado. Shay Cormac está en Inglaterra. No es raro la verdad, considerando que esa ciudad es la capital templaria desde hace casi medio siglo.

-Y me imagino que vas a matarlo.

-Sí…-Contestó el francés con algo de odio.

-¿Y en qué me incumbe eso a mí?-Preguntó Connor.

-Necesito tu ayuda. Este templario es de la vieja escuela y tú has luchado contra gente así.

-Lo sé. Que se encargue el gobierno británico, en Londres no se me ha perdido nada.

-Connor, sabes perfectamente que no tienen nada en su contra. Estamos atados de manos. Aquí es donde entramos nosotros, es por lo que creo en el credo y por lo que lo he estado siguiendo tanto tiempo desde las sombras. ¿Quieres que te avisemos cuando el asunto se ponga tan feo que tus precioso país se vuelva a convertir en un campo de batalla? Porque es lo que va a pasar. ¿No crees que tratarán de conseguir el poder por la fuerza y además vengarse por lo ocurrido? Esto es solo una cuestión de tiempo.

El mentor tan solo se quedó en silencio. Se levanto de el sillón y miró las brasas del fuego.

-Cuando mi maestro me contó la historia de ese hombre y tengo que admitir que en silencio deseé el no tener que verme las caras con él nunca. Si ese hombre pudo acabar con la hermandad a mí me haría trizas…Pero yo ya no soy más ese niño asustadizo. Crecí y aprendí, me redimí de mis errores y supe cómo vivir con ellos, al igual que con los fantasmas de mis seres queridos.

-Entonces, ¿eso es un sí?

-De acuerdo, vamos a matar a un templario.

…..

Connor ya había hecho la parte más difícil, aceptar la misión. Ahora tocaba realizar una ardua tarea, explicárselo a su esposa.

-¿Qué diablos significa eso, Connor?-Preguntó Aveline después de que su marido le explicara la charla que había tenido con el francés.

-Significa lo que significa, Aveline. En unas semanas Arno y yo partiremos hacia Inglaterra, Crawley para ser más exactos. De ahí nos dirigiremos hacia Londres, puede que tengamos que hacer algún que otro transbordo. Una vez hayamos llegado, la única posibilidad de tener alguna posibilidad en el asesinato será que por lo menos haya un asesino con vida.

Aveline se quedó expectante ante lo que hacía su marido. En unos pocos segundo Connor había metido en un perfecto maletín hecho a medida todas las armas de fuego que tenía en su inventario del sótano.

-Y supongo que tú vas a usar todo ese arsenal contra los templarios, ¿no?

-La verdad es que esa ha sido una de mis primeras ideas. Qué suerte que pedí que me hicieran este maletín para mi equipamiento. ¿Quién diría que un día tendría que llevar todas mis pistolas?-Trató de bromear Connor con su esposa para mejorar el ambiente.

-Connor yo no me estoy riendo. ¿Qué crees que puedes hacer tú y ese francés contra Shay? El mayor templarios de todos, el ejecutor de colonos, el asesino de asesinos…Antes de que tú hagas algo él ya te tendrá…

Antes de que la morena pudiera terminar su frase, Connor ya la estaba abrazando, lo cual la tranquilizó.

-Aveline, querida. Tengo muchos más años que los que tenía mi madre cuando la separaron de mí. Sé al peligro al que me estoy enfrentando. Pero sinceramente, no me importa.

-¿Ni si quera te importa que a mí me importe?-Preguntó Aveline por la soberbia que le estaba dando Connor.

-Ahora que lo pienso, es muy posible que esto sea lo único importante que haga.

-¿Acaso dos décadas combatiendo a los templarios y manteniendo a salvo este país no sirven para nada.

-Los males que tiene nuestro país son como las malas hierbas, arranco uno y sale otro. Ahora se trata del futuro del credo.

-Amor mío, yo me enteré de la historia de este hombre. Sé lo que hizo y tengo que admitir que siempre he dormido con un ojo abierto pensando que una noche él aparecería y nos cortaría el cuello mientras estamos en la cama. No tenéis ninguna posibilidad contra él, es un suicidio.

-Eso es posiblemente lo que me hubiera dicho Aquiles. Pero también sé que Shay no es la única amenaza. Sí lo conseguimos, yo estaré cerrando un horrible capítulo en la historia de los asesinos pero Arno cerrará una herida que lleva abierta durante demasiado tiempo.


End file.
